Provide the Office of Cancer Communications with support for planning, developing, implementing, and evaluating support services for the Fifth National Cancer Communications Conference and smaller regional meetings that are part of the Cancer Prevention Awareness Program plans. Tasks include: confirmation of speakers; letters of confirmation for each speaker; all logistical arrangements for meeting site and for materials for sessions at the meeting; preparing conference portfolios; evaluating sessions; and preparing proceeding and any other follow-up task.